Robloxian
Summary ROBLOXian is from a game called ROBLOX, where you can customize your own character and create your very own game. It is packed with arsenals more than what this wikia can handle and very strong gears. Capable of doing many things with them it is one hell of a fighter and will be able to defeat anything that comes in it's way. Powers and Stats Tier: Ranges from 9-C '''to '''9-B '''with most weapons | '''8-C with High Tier weapons | 8-B with Darksteel Katana Name: Commonly known as Noob Origin: ROBLOX Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Builder, Swordfighter, Gunner Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield (Anti-Ballistics ForceField), Summoning (Able to summon zombies), Teleportation, Flight, Magic, Plant Manipulation, Martial Arts (Ninja Potion), Invisibility, Intangibility, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Expert Gun user, Expert Sword user, Durability Negation, Ice Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Stealth skills, Poison Manipulation, Pocket Reality Dimension, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Necromancy, Invulnerability, Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Possession, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Energy Projection, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Power Mimicry, Body Control, Duplication, Danmaku, Darkness Manipulation, Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Dimensional Travel, Conceptual Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Street level to Wall level (Bombs and Rocket Launchers are able to destroy a wall of a castle, as swords are able to kill other ROBLOXian) | likely Building level (Weapons like the Hyperlaser are able to OHKO ROBLOXian's) | City Block level with Darksteel Katana (The Darksteel Katana is able to make an explosion capable of destroying multiple buildings, and blow up the smooth terrain) Speed: Peak Human 'to '''Subsonic '(Can dodge bow shots, and even dodge missiles) | likely '''Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic '''with Speed Coil (Able to dodge a laser fired from a Hyperlaser) Possibly '''Higher Lifting Strength: Unknown (Able to carry many items endlessly in it's bag) Striking Strength: Class KJ | likely Class GJ '| '''Class GJ+ ' '''Durability: '''Varies from '''Street level to City Block level (Able to take hits from a sword and survive an explosion that destroyed several city blocks) Higher with Anti-Ballistics ForceField Stamina: ''' '''Very High Range: Human Melee, Long | Dozen Of Meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Basic Weapons like the Sword, Rocket Launcher, Bombs, Slingshot and the catalog items such as Ninja Potion, Anti-Ballistics ForceField, Hyperlaser, Rubyhorde, Speed Coil, Swords Of Swords Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: '''A glass cannon, Relies on gears, Helpless without it's right arm '''Note: The Midnight Sword is used to control the celestial bodies of Roblox; that said, these do not seem to function as real stars, but rather act simply as game mechanics and are therefore unsuitable for combat entirely. As this appears to be the case, they have been removed from this profile. Key:'' ''With basic weapons | Catalog | Darksteel Katana Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Intangibility Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Genderless Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Peak Human Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Possession Users